Divide By Six
''Divide by Six ''is the twenty-seventh episode and the sixth episode of the second season. Plot The episode begins when Rex sneaking out of Providence again to have fun and eat a hamburger. But on his way back, he sees a mysterious figure in a dark alley, and he follows him inside. There, he meets four strangers and proceed to attack him. Rex tried fending them off and eventually gets defeated, and is revealed Six is with them. Rex soon wakes up in a stolen Providence jet, which Six is driving. Rex was confused at first, but Six explains to him that they need to go to an island and cure his mentor and the most dangerous man on the planet, One who has been fighting going E.V.O. since the event itself. He then introduces the rest of the gang on board, Dos a elderly gentleman armed with a laser pistol and a sword both coming out of his cane, Trey a large man with a french accent and armed with metal gloves, IV a man covered in bandages who uses them as a extension of his body and as a weapon, and Five a pink haired woman armed with a guitar. As they reach the island, they went inside the volcano in the middle of it. At first, the group was skeptical that Rex can cure One, but Six persuaded them to trust him. They soon arrived at the middle of the volcano, where an isolated room is hovered above lava. It is revealed that this is a fail safe, if One doesn't punch in a code, the ropes holding up the room will detatch and will fall into the lava. They try to enter the room through a bridge. One (who was already full E.V.O.) nearly attacked him, but he was still chained up to a wall, so they were safe. Rex tries to cure One, but suddenly goes beserk and attacks. He gets loose and tries to run out of the volcano. The gang ran out in time before the room fell in the lava as no one punched in the code to keep the room up. Rex tried once again to cure One, it almost worked, but Rex said he was incurable. Dos attacked it, but Six stopped him, saying that they could still help him, but the other persisted on killing One the only other option being to imprison One in the Petting Zoo. Six managed to stall the others (almost getting killled in the process) so that Rex could lead One outside. Rex called Providence for transport, but it was taking too long. Dos and the others came back and attacked Rex to keep him from curing One, but Six arrived just in time to save him from getting killed. He fought off the others, but was defeated eventually. Out of rage, Rex revealed a new build, a pair of large navy blue-colored battle axes. In the end, they beat everyone else, but One is still an EVO, nearly on the verge of death. Rex came at it again and tried curing him, but it was an extreme risky effort as it casued Rex to scream in sheer agony and pain. Six told him to stop (as he was really worried about him), but Rex either could or would not stop. Suddenly, One took over Rex's body and began talking to Six. He said that he was very proud of his pupils for all that they did and especially Six who decided to become more then a simple mercenary, and said that he did not need to go home, because he was already home. One gave back Rex's body and the E.V.O. dissolved away, covering the island in grass, which seemed to be its actual appearance. Six then tells everyone that he's still One, he's just one with everything now. On their way back to Providence, Rex asks if Six is the new One, but he says no, as he says that they are ranked on how dangerous they are, not how good they fight. Six also mentions that he wanted to be One, and was already on his way, but something stopped him, and that was when he had first met Rex. Rex was happy about this, and Six says he still owes Rex a hamburger (for dropping the one he had earlier in the episode to confront 2-6). Trivia *This episode reveals how Agent Six got his name. *When One took over Rex, Rex's eyes became bright blue. This was also seen in "Promises, Promises," when Rex was in his Gaint Bio-Mechanical﻿ form. *This is the first time since "Rampage," Rex has shown a new machine. *This is the second time Rex has been taken over: once by nanites("Frostbite") and once by another E.V.O. (One). Both times have been used to communicate with other people. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes